The Anti-Kira
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: "There's no such thing as justice, there's only crime." Miyuko Aisuru Akiyama is seventeen years old girl, possibly living life in hard seems there's no hope wherever she goes, that is until that faithful day when another death note was dropped to the human world. Full summary in the story! Warning in the story! May change from T to M!
1. Chapter 1

**The Anti-Kira**

**Summary: "There's no such thing as justice, there's only crime." Miyuko Aisuru Akiyama is seventeen years old girl, possibly living life in hard mode. Unlike Light Yagami, her father is a thief, her step-mother and blood-sister Ayako is rude and selfish, and her mother–the only person who loved her–is long dead. She only have is her little brother, Hikaru to protect and life at school isn't fun either. They bullied her at her school and it seems there's no hope wherever she goes, that is until that faithful day when another death note was dropped to the human world.**

**A/N: So I was using this idea for my Sims 3 Death Note Challenge but I thought the idea for this was too good for the challenge and instead use it as a fan fiction. I need to give a note for my Hetalia fan fictions. I have been thinking of a lot of ideas lately and also I have been writing 3****rd**** P.O.V for a while. I'm going to need write all my fan fictions on a notebook. Well, it's been a while since I wrote a Death Note fan fiction (that not-shall-be-named fan fiction doesn't count, that was a troll fiction). So yeah, I don't think this has yaoi or yuri in it but who knows, L and Light is my OTP. I have been on Battle Royale (the book version) universe for a while; I think I'm still there so anything that is mention about it or something like that, that is why. Also this main character isn't Jasmine White this time, hooray! That's all I got to say. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Warning: Cursing, Rape, Possibly Gore, Possibly Yuri and Yaoi, and other things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, of course. I only own Miyuko and others like her, the idea and other stuff. Death Note goes to the rightful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Introduction Part I**

Miyuko Aisuru Akiyama. That's was the name her parents was given to her. She lives with her father Mr. Katashi Akiyama, her step-mother Satomi, her blood-sister Ayako and her beloved younger brother Hikaru. You can barely call it a home. Few windows were broken, and wallpaper of the outside of house was a bit tore, no grasses on ground, a small wire fence around it and messy entrance. It was the only outside part of the house, the inside was much worse than it really looks like outside. Not just the look of it but the atmosphere in it. In the living room, there was almost full with boxes from her dad with a small television on top of a table and ugly-looking couch. Miyuko's and Hikaru's rooms was the only decent looking places in the house but it was because she cleans their rooms often, didn't want to be like any of these three people.

Her mother gave her, her and her brother's middle name. Aisuru means loving in Japanese because her mother always loved them so much. Katashi always loved her sister, Ayako more than those two. Unfortunately for her, she took her father's look while her brother and sister took her mother's. Miyuko had black leather messy hair (usually has two down pigtails), grey big eyes, dry lips, pale skin; avenge breast size, 5'4 tall and bony body. She always wears her glasses because she needed to them to see, usually when she doesn't have them on, the world is a bit blurry to her.

Miyuko slowly opens her eyes and saw her familiar ceiling. She took a deep breath and stood up from her bed. She grabbed her glasses and put them on her face. She got up from her bed grabbed her black sweater, white button shirt, long black skirt, long black socks and her black oxford shoes and left the room, walks to the bathroom. Anything that is "luxury" was stolen by her father and anything that is extremely cheap was bought by her step-mother.

_"Another day of going to school, how wonderful, I have to go and see a much of idiots for god knows what hours until school is over again."_ Miyuko walks towards the single bathroom door and knocks on it.

"What do you want, freak?!" Her one-year younger sister said, trying to fix her curly brown long hair and her looks for school. Ayako had lime green eyes, regular-colored skin, almost invisible breast, 5'6 tall, black liner and red lipsticks on. She was wearing her favorite light orange sunny dress with her golden scandals, one of her favorite outfits of all time. "Don'tcha you see I'm busy?"

"Well, I can't necessary see that you are busy, jack-ass. Plus I need to brush my teeth of course; it will take me like a minute to finish unlike what you're doing in there."

"I am trying to look cute for school; you know what normal girls do?"

Miyuko sighed, "I don't need to look normal, I just need to pass school. I need get out of here as soon as possible." _"This house is making me go insane, especially with you in it."_

Ayako opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, "Hey, does this dress make my breast look visible?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask dad?" Miyuko walks inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sets her clothes on the table and grabbed her toothbrush. She cleans off the toothbrush from the running water and put toothpaste on it, she begins brushing her teeth and look at herself on the mirror while brushing it. As soon as she finished brushing her teeth, she puts her clothes and left the bathroom.

_"I honestly don't want to go to school but I have to no choice in life until I'm eighteen huh?"_

"Oneechan!" Her younger brother with brown hair that past down to his neck, feminine face, lime green eyes, same skin color as Ayako's, smiling at his older sister and running up to her to give her a hug. He gave her a hug and looked at Miyuko's grey eyes. His voice was almost sounded like a girl. "Good morning oneechan, how well did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine, Hikaru, thank you for asking. How did you sleep though?" She gave her four-year younger brother a polite smile.

"I slept wonderful! I had the greatest dream in a lifetime last night!" Hikaru follows his older sister downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Really, what was it about?"

"It was about us, us two. It was about us being mom again." Miyuko looked at her younger brother shockingly. "We were in a beautiful home without dad, his lover, and Ayako too. It was just us, us being happy with mom!"

"Hikaru…" Miyuko smirked, "That is the most beautiful dream I ever heard from yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah." _"We could have been like that, Hikaru. We could have been the happiest kids on planet if they wouldn't around. We would have living so much better than now. I wish there was a way to bring mom back to life. Possibly revenge dad for what he did."_

Miyuko walked inside the kitchen with her loving younger brother and saw her slutty-looking step-mother Satomi Akiyama cooking pancakes for people in the house and her demonism sister eating Satomi's possibly nasty pancakes. She had blond short hair; ocean blue eyes, a bit pale skin, and dozen make-ups on her face, making her look like a clown to Miyuko. Satomi turned around and looked at Miyuko with disgusted.

"Huh, what do you want? There's nothing here for y'all."

Miyuko holds her little brother's hand and looked at Satomi the witch angrily. "Why is that? I do a better job at school than Ayako; also I am the oldest around here. I should at least get something. Well, at least give my otouto some food please, Satomi-san."

Satomi bust out of laughter and looked at Miyuko as she was a joke, "Food? For him? Haha, you got to be joking! He will be better off in the garage can like the other fags like him! Haha! Now, fuck off." Satomi continue cooking breakfast for everyone else except Miyuko and Hikaru.

Miyuko sighed, _"I guess it's another day of being late to school again. Luckily, I have money this time."_ "Hikaru-chan, let's get out of here. She'll probably poison us with her disgusting cooking skills anyways, we are better to be starving than her "food". Now, go get your backpack."

"Okay!" Hikaru runs back to the upstairs to grab his backpack. Miyuko walked out of the kitchen and heard her step-mother yelling names at her and telling her to come back to the kitchen for insulting her food. Miyuko smirked at the angry slutty-looking step-mother, making foolishly insults at her.

_"A twelve year old boy can come up better hurtful insults than this twenty-something year old woman, how sad is that."_ Miyuko grabbed her messenger bag and put it around her. She saw her brother coming down the stairs with his backpack. "Are you ready, Hikaru?"

He nodded his head with a smile and holds his big sister's hand. "Where are we going to go?"

"To aunt's house, bro. She always loves to give us food and treats to us." Miyuko opened the door and left the house with her little brother.

Miyuko and her family lived in Kabukicho neighborhood, Tokyo, Kanto in Japan (nihon). They didn't really live the luxury place and it is the largest red light district in the world. There's no surprise when there's riot police walking around the place, but yet it was home to Miyuko and her family. Her aunt (the older sister of their mother), Aina lived down past their home, almost at the end of neighborhood. She usually gives them some food when their step-mother refuses to get them some food. She is kind and caring, almost like their mother. Unfortunately, she was alcoholic; ever since her husband left her for another woman while pregnant she started drinking a lot to let go of the pain. She is only thirty-five years old and thankfully she isn't abusive to people when she's drunk. She just gets very sleepy every time she drinks.

Miyuko reached to her aunt's house and knocked on the door. _"I wonder if she is drinking in the morning again."_

Her aunt opened the door and saw her aunt smiling at her, "Hello there, Miyuko and Hikaru. Satomi just refuses to let you two feed, huh?"

Miyuko smirked, "Yeah, she's kind of a bitch."

"Poor things please come inside." Miyuko and Hikaru walked inside the broken home and looked around the room.

"Aina-san, you changed the house a lot." Hikaru spoke. The house looked almost completely broken, way worse than their home. The wallpaper was ripped, the floor had a few small holes in it, and the house looked extremely dirtier than before. It looked like a completely broken house. "What happened?"

"Well…nothing, Hikaru, nothing really happened. Probably just some burglar, those punks."

"O-oh…"

"I'm going to get you two your lunch boxes now." The aunt walked to the kitchen while Miyuko and Hikaru waited for their aunt.

"Miyuko," Hikaru whispered to her, Miyuko looked at her younger brother. "Aina-san, did this to the place when she was drunk, didn't she?"

Miyuko couldn't ruin the boy's innocent; she couldn't tell him that she usually destroys the place when she drinks. She remembered that when Hikaru was sleeping, her aunt threw a lamp to the wall. She could have cause a fire if Miyuko wasn't around and that was when Miyuko was fifteen years old in the tenth grade. Even though Hikaru have seen a lot at his age, she still didn't want to him to know the truth, at least not yet. She also remembered that Aina went to jail for breaking in someone's house but that was when she was a little younger and didn't know how to control herself very well when she was drunk and when she was trying to steal some alcohol.

The aunt return with their lunch boxes and smirked at them, "Here you two go, some lunch that I made for you guys."

They both grabbed their aunt's home-made lunch boxes, "Arigato (thank you), Aina-san."

"No problem really, now please have fun at school. Oh, I almost forgot." The aunt ran back to kitchen and grabbed two Twinkies. She walked up to them and gave them the Twinkies. "I can't make breakfast today but here, you can eat this for breakfast. I don't want you two to be starving."

"Wow, you're the best Aina-san!" Hikaru smiled.

The aunt giggled, "You are too, Hikaru."

"Hikaru, wait for me outside, I need to talk to Aina-san right quick."

"Oh ok then." Hikaru left the house, leaving Miyuko and Aina alone in the house. _"I wonder what oneechan have to say to Aina-san."_

"Aina," Aina looked at Miyuko with her serious face. Miyuko grabbed the 591.63 yens from her pocket. "here is the money for your medicine. I really hope you'll get better. Dad and his new slut are getting on my last nerves, the slut made me lost my PVP battle yesterday and she insulted Hikaru today. Ayako has been not so annoying lately but I think it's because of the slut. Dad…well…same as always, a fucking dick that's what."

"Miyuko…" She looked down at the ground, "I'm not taking those medicines anymore."

Miyuko looked at her shockingly, "W-what? B-but…when…when did you stopped?"

"Last two months."

"So…what happened to the money I always give you? Why the hell did you stopped? Is it because the medicine made you go worse or the medicine got higher price?"

"The medicine didn't make me go worse or have a higher price, I stopped because well…I thought it would be useless. There is no point of me getting better, I am nothing. My child probably hates me; I'm just some crazy drunk person. Besides, my child is embarrassed of what I have done. I broke in someone's house, drunk! I tried to steal some alcohol from the drug's store! I'm nothing but filthy hoe! And the money that you always give me, I…I spend it on drugs and alcohol…"

Miyuko looked at her aunt shockingly, upset but sad. Her aunt was collapsed on the ground and started crying. "Aina-san…"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I can be saved! I already stole some food and drugs from the stores! How pathetic am I! I wish Etsuko was still alive, she would know what to do!"

Miyuko got down on the floor and looked at her crying aunt. Her aunt hand messy dark brown hair, dark green eyes, pale white skin, and looked close to an old person. "Aina-san…you have me. I can help you getting out of this mess." However, Aina continue crying on the ground. "Aina-san, I...call me when you need me, ok? I have to go."

Miyuko got up from the floor and left the house, leaving Aina alone. She looked at her worried brother who notices Miyuko looked a bit upset.

"What's worry, Miyuko?"

"Nothing, let's go, Hikaru-chan."

…

_"Like going to my hellish school makes my day any better. All of these jack-ass kids can go to hell for all I care." _Miyuko already sent her brother to his middle school; it was his very last year of middle school. His birthday was on March, 15th, which it was very almost to his birthday (today is March 3rd). Miyuko's birthday was on October 20th and Ayako's birthday is on January 4th.

In Shigohane High School, there are no uniforms but there is dress code but usually everyone ignores them and the teachers stopped caring about kids breaking the dress code since the kids were unbelievably bad and annoying also the school wasn't an excellent school. However Miyuko always follow the dress code because she wasn't really there to impress anyone and just there to pass high school and finally be free from her demonism home.

Few girls (usually the popular girls) looked like prostitutes or even more disgusting than a prostitute (which it's quite sad). Mini-skirts and mini shirts, all those things, how can they wear something like that? Although, thank the lord that not all girls wear something like that. Other than that, the majority of girls wear something completely normal. Some wear something geeky like Miyuko but only to brag about how "geeky" they are or to make fun of the few geeks in the school.

Miyuko wasn't in the clique, not even the geeks. She was more a loner in the school. She usually goes to the library at breaks and usually reads, play MMORPG, or watching anime. The library was probably the greatest thing that was ever happened in the school to Miyuko.

Miyuko walked inside her first class A-1, Chemistry class and saw her classmates talking to each other. She took a deep breath, usually shy in public and walked to the back of the class. She sat down next to the window and opened up her bag. She took out the first manga of Code Geass and put her bag on the chair, behind her.

_"I can finally read the very first manga of Code Geass! This will be exciting! I am huge fan of Code Geass! I wonder how long would it take for someone to put a ghetto name for a character. "Hi I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, and you are?" "My name is Bon'Qui Qui Watermelondra, nice to meet you."." _

Miyuko giggled at her inside joke, covering her smile with the manga on her face. _"I can probably ask my brother to make a fan fiction off of that. "The Amazing Adventures of Bon'Qui Qui and Lelouch!" Haha, it would be funny."_ She stopped silently giggling and looked up from the manga and saw Kanon and Karoi. _"Oh dear god, it's them, those two bitches who always bully me. One day I will give them the piece of my mind. I hope they fall off the school building."_

The two female bullies walked up to Miyuko who seems to be reading her manga and smiled evilly at her. "Konnichiwai, Miyuko! How have you been?" Karoi spoke. Miyuko sighed heavily. "Huh, don't answer then bitch. I was just trying to be polite for once you dipshit. How was the faggot brother of yours is doing?"

"Don't call my brother a faggot." Miyuko spoke softly.

"Oh…and what are you going to do? Use that anger of yours for your stupid gaming? How pathetic, sometimes I wonder if you should exist in this world. You will never be memorable anyways doing what you do."

"You can call me anything but leave my brother out of this."

"You love your brother, don'tcha you? You'll do anything to protect him, right?" Miyuko slowly nodded. The female bully smiled. "Like I just said, pathetic loser." She grabbed the manga from her and threw it across the room. "Oops, better pick it up."

Miyuko sighed, _"Dear kami, please kill this child before I lose my sanity." _She got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. Everyone went to their seats and sat down as soon the teacher entered the room. Miyuko found her manga but notice the teacher was stepping on it.

"Miyuko," Miyuko looked at the female teacher's face. "why aren't you in your seat?"

"I need my manga, ma'am. You're stepping on it."

"Miyuko-san, please sit down, I'll give it to you after class." Miyuko sighed and walked to her seat. She sat down on seat and looked at the teacher. The teacher picked up the manga and put it on his desk. "Ok class, now let's start class."

…

In the Shingami of the Realm, a white-black female shingami named Tsukiko sat down there, looking at the other shingamis playing the same old card game. She was holding two death notes just like Ryuk and Rem. Tsukiko got up and walked up to the other shingamis.

"Well, well look who just decided to join us!"

"Not really, I just want to watch very closely since there's nothing else to do here."

"I wonder if Ryuk got his death note back."

"Possibly not." _"He probably left us here and see some entertainment in the human world. I'm also bored here too, Ryuk. Lucky him, he gets to leave this boring place. I wonder…if I dropped my death note in the human world, can I get out of this place too?" _Tsukiko smiled to herself. "I'll be right back guys."

…

It was Miyuko's last class, Creative Writing; she couldn't wait to get out of this school. She had to deal with her Chemistry teacher to get her manga back and her bullies' rudeness all day. She was getting a massive headache from all of this and all she just wanted to get out of this school. She didn't want to go home either, but she didn't wanted to be here also. Her Creative teacher was talking about short stories elements, even though Miyuko wasn't a writer, she knew all of these since elementary school. It's boring to relearn the same things over again but probably all of these idiots didn't know.

So Miyuko was staring out of the window, hoping a Knightmare just appear in thin air and save her from this mess (also Lelouch is the one to save her). Miyuko watches the cars driving past the school and white happy clouds in sky moving very slowly.

_"Aina-san…I hope you're doing fine on your own. Maybe I should go over and check how you're doing there. I hope you're not drinking right now, I really believe you'll get better and get see your daughter again. Please Aina-san, try to get better."_

Miyuko took a deep breath, wanting to forget about Aina right now. Just thinking about Aina was just depressing, reminding of her mother. _"I wish mom never died too. We could live in a happy life. I wish that step-slut didn't exist, I wish my father wasn't a horny little man, I wish my sister wasn't a bitch, I wish I wasn't in this shenanigans. I wish…I wish I can just do something about my life. I wish I can make a change."_

"Hey, have you heard about Kira before?" A girl whispered to a male friend while the teacher was writing on the marker board.

"Yeah, Kira rules! I believe Kira can change the world where there is no crime! There will be justice!"

"Thank god, I thought I was the only who thought that. Kira is the best! My friend thought I was insane but I'm pretty sure she is the one who is insane."

"I wonder if Kira would get one of these people in this school. Someone says there are few criminal kids in this school." Kanon whispered to her friend, Karoi.

"Yeah probably, Miyuko is one of them. Maybe Miyuko and her whole family are criminals except Ayako, that poor girl. It's sad to see her to be in the same house with criminals, Miyuko is probably the evilest out of all of them."

"Haha, you're right! Kira probably get her soon."

_"As much I don't want to agree, Karoi is right. Almost my whole family is nothing but criminals, but I'm not. I am not criminal; Hikaru, Aina and mom isn't a criminal for sure. We are…we are criminals' victims. And Kira…Kira is insane person who thinks killing criminals are right and doesn't make him a villain. Kira is worst out of all them. Thinking he's justice and all of that. He's probably worse than or as worse as Hitler. Adolf Hitler was insane devilish man and so as Kira, I don't care what anyone says. There's no such thing as justice in the world, Kira, there will never be, there's only crime all over the place. We all have done something bad in our lives, but Kira have cross the line. Kira needs to face the facts and let the world be."_

Miyuko sighed from the long thought and continue staring at the window. _"I just want to get out of here."_ As soon as Miyuko was about to stare the teacher, she saw a black notebook falling down from the sky. She watches the notebook landed on the ground and looked at the dropped notebook confused. _"What did that notebook came from? Did the trouble makers manage to go upstairs and thought it would be funny to drop a black notebook? Or maybe it's raining notebooks?"_

"Miyuko," She jumped and looked at the teacher. The male teacher sighed, "You don't pay attention, you'll fail the quiz I will receive to you guys on Friday. Understand?"

Miyuko nodded, "Yes senkou."

"Good, now..." Miyuko sighed and continue staring outside.

After class, school was finally over and Miyuko thought school will never be over. She walked downstairs and left the school's building, smelling nature's fresh air. _"Ah, the graphics in real life are outstanding but everything else is god-awful even the characters. Although I wonder if anyone picked up that black notebook I saw falling from the sky."_

"Move out of my way, loser!" The main female bully, Karoi pushed Miyuko out of the way, making Miyuko fall down on the ground. The bullies walked away laughing while Miyuko was on the ground. Miyuko stood up from the ground and saw the black notebook. She walked up the notebook and saw the English-language words called Death Note.

_"Death Note?"_ Miyuko picked it up and looked around if anyone was watching. _"No one really picked up so I may well take it." _Miyuko put the notebook in her bag and walked down to Hikaru's school.

…

Hikaru and Miyuko entered the house and saw their father watching the television. Miyuko's heart started beating fast and holds Hikaru's hand tightly but tries to not to react. _"It's just dad, nothing else. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything in front of Hikaru."_

"Welcome back." Her father spoke.

"You too, dad." As soon as Miyuko and Hikaru were going upstairs, Satomi walked up to them with angry face. _"I'm starting to think that's just how she is now and always look like."_

"Miyuko, I thought I told you to clean your room!"

"Hikaru, please go without me." Hikaru nodded and went upstairs.

"Miyuko, don't ignore me for that faggot!"

She sighed, "I did."

"Then why is it a mess?"

"A potato flew around my room before you came."

"MIYUKO! Go clean your room now!"

"You're not my fucking mother." Miyuko ran up the stairs, walked to her room and slammed the door closed.

Satomi was about to walked upstairs and yelled at Miyuko but Katashi grabbed her arm, "Satomi, don't worry about her. I give her, her punishment later."

Satomi smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Arigato."

Miyuko was in her room, lying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. _"I hate that bitch; she thinks she can boss me. Ha, she can't boss me! Only woman who can boss is mom and she isn't mom. She just a bitch who needed a home, I hate her. I hate her so much." _ Miyuko stood up and looked at her bag. _"I wonder what's up about that Death Note notebook though." _Miyuko goes up to her backpack and took the death note notebook. She put the notebook on the desk where her computer is at and sat down.

She opened the notebook and saw the instructions. _"Whoa, this notebook has instructions? What type of notebook is this?" _She begins reading the instructions about the notebook. _"The person's name that is written in this notebook shall die in 40 seconds of a heart attack?"_ She giggled. _"What a joke! You can't kill someone just by writing their name on here! Haha!"_ She stopped giggling. _"But what if you can really kill someone in here? Well, I don't really have time to think about it. I got MMORPGs to play with. Maybe I should read my Code Geass manga though. Nah, the gaming world is calling me."_ Miyuko turned on the computer and was about to get on the computer until Hikaru came inside the room.

"Oneechan, can you go to the store with me? I want to go buy something from the store." Miyuko turned her body around from her office chair, giving him full attention.

"Sure Hikaru-chan, just wait for me outside the room, I need to do something right quick." The brother nodded and left the room. Miyuko grabbed the death note and put her bag; she puts the bag on and left. "Let's go."

Hikaru and Miyuko walked down the street to the store, Miyuko always holds Hikaru's hand for safety. She was always so worry about Hikaru ever since he was born. Her mother always took so good care of Hikaru and sometimes her father took care of him until the first grade. Her father thought Hikaru was a homosexual because he hanged mostly girls and did girly things. Her mother just always tells him "he just isn't like the other boys in his school". Miyuko couldn't just let Hikaru left for dead since their mom died so Miyuko decided to take care of him even though she was young. Ayako didn't really care much about Hikaru like Miyuko since she was still young too and Hikaru started liking Miyuko more than Ayako.

They went inside the store and watch her brother looking at sweets area. Miyuko follows her brother and looked at the sweets. She picked up a Snickers bar and waited for her brother pick something up. Miyuko saw an ugly-looking with way too much make-up customer complaining about something.

"How come you ran out of all the cigarettes at an uncommon _liquor _store? Tell me that!"

"Sorry ma'am, but people have coming in and out lately this month."

"_Ugh, does that woman really need cigarettes in her life or what?"_

"Oneechan, give me the snickers bar, I'll pay it for you this time!" Miyuko smirked at her brother.

"Ok, you suddenly want to be the man now." Miyuko gave the chocolate bar to Hikaru and continue listening to the argument between the woman and the seller. "If you need extra money just calls me and I will help you."

Hikaru nodded and walked to the line with only the complaining lady in front of him. Miyuko grabbed the death note and read more of the instructions. _"This notebook is so stupid and fake, it's funny." _Miyuko smirked.

"Lady, can you please wait for a bit? I have a customer behind you." The lady turned around and saw Hikaru waiting patiently.

"This little girl over there?"

"Um…I'm a boy…" His heart starts beating fast.

"Listen kid, I don't care what you are. You can be transsexual for all I care, so stand there patiently like you did before and wait until I leave."

"Ma'am, he's a child."

"And? That doesn't mean he gets a free pass. I'm Tomiko Fukui, I can do whatever I want here, and I'm a celebrity! What is this kid going to do?"

"T-Tomiko…" Hikaru mumbled to himself.

"_Hikaru…"_ Miyuko turned the page and grabbed a pen from her bag. She wrote the "_celebrity's" _name on the notebook and looked at the lady. _"I feel stupid just waiting here. The notebook isn't going to work, there's no way!"_ Miyuko put the notebook in her bag. She ran up to Hikaru and holds his hand. "Ma'am, don't talk to my brother like that! If you're going to yell at someone, it should be me!"

"Psh, you needed your sister to protect you, how pathetic! You can't even protect yourself! Listen you bit–!" The lady looked at Miyuko shockingly.

"M-ma'am…" _"This…this cannot be happening…"_ The lady put her hands against her heart, trying to do something. The lady collapsed on the ground, trying to breathe or something.

"Ma'am!" The cash register walked to the lady and put his ear against the lady's chest. "Oh god…she isn't breathing!"

"Hikaru…put the money on the desk and let's go…" Hikaru put the money on the desk and quickly ran out of store with Miyuko.

"_Oh dear god, did I do that? Did I kill her? No, there's no way I killed her! It must have been a coincidence, there's no way that the notebook actually works! I will need to test it again to see if it really works."_

**A/N: Holy maple syrup, I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! Usually my first chapters are the shortest, huh…that's interesting… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I see you next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter of The Anti-Kira! Is this when Miyuko turns bat shit crazy already like Light Yagami?! WHO KNOWS! I am planning to play a MMORPG though but it is my first one (besides Disney's MMORPGs like Toontown and Pirates of the Caribbean Online, FusionFall, Free Realm and Wizard101 (wow I played a lot MMORPGs when I was little)). Well, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note of course; I only own Miyuko and other shenanigans. Ok bye.**

**NOTE: I ****NEVER**** read "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee (I am but at this time I didn't) so I just put some quote that I really like. If you think they are way head of the novel then that's why because I didn't know what page that line was from.**

**Also a rape-ish happens on this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Introduction Part II:**

Miyuko and Hikaru enters inside their unwanted home, they were still pretty shock about the lady's suddenly death that they couldn't speak to each other when they returning to their home. Miyuko was terrified, did she really killed that woman or did the lady's heart just give up on her since she seems to be a person who smokes? She just needs to be careful who she is going to write their names down on the notebook next time to truly see if the notebook actually works. She could test it on her horrible step-mother or her father but she feel the need to not use it on the people she knows…at least for now.

"Oneechan…" The little feminine brother, Hikaru looked at her big sister. He never witness death before, not even his mother's, so just seeing someone just…collapsed was horrifying. "did that lady really–?"

"Miyuko!" She saw her father watching TV with another familiar man sitting next to him, malevolent smiling at her. "It has been a while since you got your punishment, right?" Her father looked at the man next to him.

"Yeah, it has been quite a while, Katashi."

Miyuko looked at the familiar man shockingly, she feels her body shaking in fear, _"Oh no…not him… Anyone but him! I don't want to…I don't want it to happen again… It hurts… It hurts so much…"_ She looked at her little brother who is confused.

"Miyuko-chan, who is that?" It was Hikaru's first time seeing this man, he has heard of him from Miyuko but once he mentions about him all Miyuko says "a devilish man, please do not trust him when he is around, when you see him even though you don't know what he looks like, I want you to go away. Don't bother thinking about me, just go for your own safety.". "Oneechan…"

"Go to your room, Hikaru…"

"But…"

"Just go! What have I always told you? Just go in your room please! For your big sister…" She leans to Hikaru's ear and whispered, "Don't bother thinking about me, don't even try to save me. Just go for your own safety."

"Oneechan…" He looked down, looking very depressed. "Please come back to my room when it's all over, ok?"

"Yes, of course I will." Hikaru sighed and started walking upstairs to his room, afraid what would happen to his sister.

"_Miyuko, please be safe…"_ He enters his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister though. He was just so dearly worried about her; he can feel he can cry for not checking up what's wrong with his sister. Miyuko was the second person who cared about him in his life, after his mom died, no one really bothered to take care of him, not even his own father. _"What did I do to deserve this? What did I do, father? Why do you hate us so much? Why would you do this to us, father? I thought fathers were there to protect us from danger just like mom."_

"You remember him, don'tcha you?" The two men got up and walked up to Miyuko with their fiendish smile, "It's Hiraku, my best friend! He's a police officer and helps me out! He always comes over here for your punishment, Miyuko. You have been a good girl until now. Hiraku, give her punishment please."

"Hai!" He grabbed Miyuko's arm and dragged her upstairs. Miyuko tried to make the older man let go.

"No, no please! Don't do this to me!" She looked at her father in anger, "You're an awful father, you know?! You won't take care your own son and now you're allowing this to me! Fuck you, I hate you dad! I hope you die and get burn in hell!"

"And what are you going to do? Call Kira to do something about?" The heartless man laughed at his own joke while watching his daughter Miyuko getting pulled inside his bedroom. She looked at her own father shockingly.

"_Kira… Kira can't save me. Even if I wanted his help, he won't help me. He only helps the rich men and those other bastards. I'm just a hopeless little girl. But dear kami, I hope my father dies horribly and painfully for all those times he did this to me. Those times he did to Hikaru. Those times he did to mom. Mom, why did you have to go?"_

The man threw Miyuko on the bed and started undoing his belt, have a cruel smile on his face. "Now where do I begin?" He laughed to himself. Miyuko looked at the lamp; she knew it will happen again. Even if she didn't do anything wrong all year, she will eventually have to take this pain again. The man lifts her long black skirt up and made her legs forcefully spread.

"_It hurts… It hurts so much… I hate it… Please, stop it. It hurt so much. I want it to end, mommy. I just want it to stop, mom. I hate it so much. Hikaru…I hope you're safe. I wish someone can just save me from this nightmare. Kira…the man who promise he'll protect everyone by taking all criminals, how come you haven't killed my father yet? How come you haven't you kill my step-mother yet? How come you haven't killed this man yet? You liar…you are nothing but serial killer, you monster. You don't care about anyone but yourself, don'tcha you? You only care to be remembered, you devilish man."_

Miyuko woke up in a bed, completely naked and her messy hair was down. She looked under the covers and only saw a small bruise on her thigh. She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor. _"I need to take a shower, I feel…awful and dirty… I'm going to check Hikaru first, I did tell him I was coming back once it's all over." _Miyuko puts her clothes back on and walked out of the room.

She slowly walks to Hikaru's room, can feel the pain in her body. _"I hate it when father does this to me. I should just kill him right now for making me do this but I don't want to go to jail just so Kira can kill me for doing something wrong."_ She sighed, _"I bet he only kills criminals because he doesn't know their stories. What if a poor girl was getting abused every day and just couldn't take it anymore so she killed them? What she did was unforgettable, but that doesn't mean she deserves to die. However, there's nothing I can do and everyone is so stupid to think that Kira is doing is for justice. He'll get it someday. I don't usually care about L but I really want L to caught Kira."_

She walks inside Hikaru's room and saw Hikaru just staring at the ground upset, _"I wonder what's up with him."_ "Hikaru-chan, I'm here…" She spoke softly.

Hikaru lift his head up and looked at his dear sister, "Oneechan…" The younger boy looked like he was about cry his eyeballs out, "you're…ok…"

She smiled at him, "Yup, I'm ok. Your oneechan isn't going anywhere yet." She walked up to him and sat next to him, "What's worry? You look upset…"

"Oneechan…" He looked back to the ground, couldn't say it to her face. "I…I saw you… I saw you got…raped by dad's friend…"

Miyuko looked at him shockingly but then took a deep breath, _"I didn't want him to found that out, but I couldn't keep it forever. I was thinking about tell him when he was a bit older about this."_ "Hikaru…"

"How long has this been going? How much he does this to you?"

Miyuko sighed, "He usually does this every year or whenever I do something bad, it started when I was at freshman. I don't know much he does it though, I stopped counting long ago. However, I'm starting to stop feeling the pain of now. When I was fifteen, it was horrifying and if I told anyone, dad and his father was going to hurt you and me. I was planning to just runaway with you but where? This city is pretty dangerous and we can't just wonder around the place like it's nothing. I was planning to move from here with you once I graduate high school."

"Oneechan… Why don't you just tell Kira about it? Why don't you just ask Kira to kill him like everyone else does?"

"It's because Kira is nothing but evil man, Hikaru! Kira is _evil_ and I don't want you to mention him like that ever again!"

"Gomnnasi, oneechan…"

"It's not your fault, Hikaru-chan. We think of something, I want you to take a shower and go to bed now. You have dealing with ruff things today."

"I'll take a shower after you, you really deserve one."

…

Miyuko was running late to school this time, the bus had to stopped working for a while and Hikaru and Miyuko had to a walk a bit to the next bus stop to take them school. Miyuko always let Hikaru goes to school first and then she comes to the school. Miyuko looked at the school building, and sighed, _"Another school day, I hate school so much. I'm not sure what if it would be better if I was home-schooled since I lived with a much of devils in the house. I just hope my dad's friend isn't staying for the week like last time. Although I never really know what I want to be when I get out of high school. Maybe I can be a lawyer or something; I am pretty smart after all. I have all straight A's."_

She enters inside the school and walks upstairs to the second floor and enters her first period classroom. The female teacher looked at Miyuko blankly, "You're late."

"Yeah, I know ma'am. The bus had stopped and I had to take my little brother to school, you know."

The teacher sighed, "You're lucky that you're passing my class; take a sit Akiyama-san." The teacher continues teaching the marker board to the class.

Miyuko walked down to her seat, Karoi put her foot out and made Miyuko fall down to the ground. The whole classroom laughed at Miyuko's falling and female teacher became annoyed.

"Miyuko-san, don't distract my class ok?"

"M-ma'am…"

"Just get to your sit, Miyuko or I sent you out!"

Miyuko got up from the ground and walked to her seat. She sat down and opened her bag to get her things for class. _"This is going to be a long day…" _She saw Karoi giggling at her and leans towards to her friend Kanon, whispering about something. _"I really hate those bitches."_ Miyuko looked under the table and took out her flipped phone. She opened her phone and looked at the texts that her internet friends gave her.

"AKIO BEAT ME GAME OF ZELDA AGAIN! Moo, can u doing something about it pls?" – Chad

Chad is her American internet friend who recently just moved to Japan who always called her "Moo" or "Moo-Moo" because he couldn't pronounce or spelled her fake name "Atsuko". Akio and Gorou were these twins who are her internet friends who always arguing to each other over little things. Neither of them has seen their real appearances nor knows real names but they always had a plan to actually meet each other in real life but Miyuko always say she didn't have the time. They met from a MMORPG called Elsword, they use to just meet each other in the game but when one of them was busy or contract to play, they start emailing each other and now text each other. They have been friends for one year and half now and they are in same age and grade.

Miyuko texts back saying: "Suck it loser, you can't win them all. Also I am going to be playing the game today so I see you then." She sent the message to him and looked at her other messages.

"_No more other messages. Why does Chad always the one who messages me the most? What a weirdo."_ She closed her cell phone and puts it back in her long skirt pocket.

After that class, break, and next class after that, she went to her English class where everyone's favorite American teacher Ms. Thomas was at. She enters the classroom and quickly sat down at her seat. She heard the bell rings and Ms. Thomas walks in the class with bright smile as always. She had curly long hair, green eyes, and red lipsticks on her lips, black liner on her glowing eyes, a short grey jacket, white button shirt, and grey pants. The woman was around her late 20s. , a short grey jacket, white button shirt, anbd onalways.

"Hello students!" The teacher spoke in English.

"Hello Ms. Thomas." The students replied in English.

"You guys are getting so much better with your English! I'm almost jealous, haha! Today we are going to learn some English-language words, these words may be a bit tougher for you guys but it will be great I promise! I'm sure you guys can do it! Today, we are going to read one of American classic novels today! "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee, I remember that read this book when I was one of your age. Now, I'll pass each novel to everyone then." The teacher smiled at the students.

"Thomas-san is the best teacher ever! I wish there was more teachers like her! She is so energetic and nice!" A girl in Miyuko's class whispered to her female friend.

"Well, a lot of the other teachers did say it's her first year of teaching at Japan and she always wanted to teach in Japanese school so I guess that's the reason why."

"So? She is still the best teacher ever even if her Japanese can be a little off sometimes, she always there for us even at a school like this!"

Miyuko couldn't disagree to that; Ms. Thomas is the best teacher in their school. She always hangs out with the students when she has time and she is polite to everyone even to Miyuko, herself. The boys think she is gorgeous for a twenty-eight years old woman and the girls just wants to be like her, thinking the teacher is so perfect. Although, Miyuko always wanted to know what was underneath that bright smile of Ms. Thomas.

"Miyuko-san, please read this sentence from the book in English please." Miyuko sighed and got up her seat while holding the novel. She looked at the words in the novel.

"Sometimes the Bible in the hand of one man is worse than a whisky bottle in the hand of (another)... There are just some kind of men who–who're so busy worrying about the next world they've never learned to live in this one, and you can look down the street and see the results."

Ms. Thomas smiled at Miyuko and nodded, "Excellent job as always, Ms. Miyuko. You always leave me speechless." Miyuko nodded and just seat down.

"_Thomas-san always compliments me, I guess it's because she feels bad for me. She did witness me getting bully before and always lonely. Well, she is a really nice good teacher after all."_

Before Miyuko know it, the school bell rings and everyone quickly pack their things and try to hurry to lunch. "That's all class; I want you to read this book in English at home please!"

Miyuko grabbed her messenger bag and walked to door, about to touch the door handle until the teacher spoke. "Miyuko, you can eat lunch here if you want! I mean…I know how it is to eat at lunch without any friend around and you see a much of people with their friends. It sucks but I think it would be nice for you to come, I'm not doing anything today."

Miyuko looked at the good-looking teacher and nodded, "Fine, I'll come back then…" She walked out of the door and walks to the lunch area. The lunch area was downstairs, first floor.

She walks up to the long line and waits until the line moves up. She usually hates eating here at school but sometimes her evil step-mother won't let her get any food and force to eat some. When her step-mother isn't around or just ignores Miyuko, she likes to bring her own home-made food to the school and sit at the back of lunch (because the people likes to beg for food a lot when they see someone bring food to the school). But today, they say the school is offering some red velvet cake to the first random fifty students and gladly she was around forty. She grabbed her chicken sandwich (everything else to her tasted god-awful), a water bottle (the apple juice tastes like someone urine it in and the orange juice just tasted disgusting), the last cake that was in there.

"_Thank goodness, I got the last cake that was there. I thought it would have been all gone already. I'll go back to Thomas-san's room now."_

Karoi and Kanon walked up to Miyuko and her hand causing Miyuko dropped the cake on her clothes. She giggled at Miyuko's reaction, "How pathetic and clumsy you are! Haha, what a sad loser you are! Where did you even come from? "Oh Miyuko-san, you always impress me how well you speak your English!" Haha, what a joke! You probably enjoy Thomas-san's compliments! Too bad, she is heterosexual person! You're just a homo, aren't you Miyuko?"

"No, I'm not!" She yelled at Karoi for the first time. "I'm not homosexual for the last time! I'm not gay and so as my brother! Why can't you just forget what I did?! All I did was looked at another woman, it wasn't a big deal!"

"That's what a fag would say." Karoi pushed Miyuko on the ground. "Why you just not come to school again? It will make our lives a lot easier, you know? We, girls always have to worry about not only boys now but also a fag trying to molest us."

"Karoi-kun," Kanon looked at Karoi, "That's enough, we did enough. The teachers probably come here any minute now. We aren't going physically hurt her now, are we?"

Karoi looked at Kanon and smiled, "Kanon-kun, who really cares about her besides her little brother? You see everyone? They're minding their own business, now if it was Ayako who was getting hurt then everyone would actually give a damn. But since no one really does, we can do literally do whatever we want to her. Besides who will feel bad for a faggot like her?"

"Maybe I will." Karoi and Kanon turned around and saw Ms. Thomas behind them. "Karoi and Kanon-san, report to the principal's office _now_." They sighed and walked out of the lunch area.

Ms. Thomas helped Miyuko from the ground and looked at her worried, "Are you ok, Miyuko-san?"

"Yeah, it was just a regular day of Karoi's bullying until she called me a fag and pushed me from the ground. Kanon is just there to witness it."

"Go to the girls' bathroom to clean yourself and come back to my classroom, Miyuko. I'll take your lunch to the classroom."

Miyuko nodded and watch Ms. Thomas grabbed her food from the ground and walked out of the lunch area. Miyuko walked to the girls' restroom and went inside and there was no one in there; she grabbed two sheets of paper towels and put some water in it. She started cleaning the cake off of it.

"_I never got to tasted how good the cake was. I hate Karoi; I just hope she just…disappears." _ Miyuko sighed and then suddenly an idea pops out of her head._ "No, I can't do that. I am no murderer, that will be terrible but then again I really don't know if the notebook actually works or not."_

Miyuko took the death notebook out and pencil from her messenger bag and put the notebook against the sink. _"Should I really write her name on the notebook? What if I really kill her? Then what I do?"_ Miyuko smirked to herself. _"The notebook actually working? Yeah right, that lady's death was coincidence so she can't possibly die because of this notebook right? There's no way the notebook works so I may as well picture and write how I always wanted her to die without blood on my hands."_

Karoi Fujimoto – 12:44pm (almost the end of lunch). Hanging out with her best friend at the top of the roof, laughing and having a good time until she trips to something and accidentally falls down from the roof and bust her head wide open that you may see a bit of her brains, her body writhing until she has her last breath.

Miyuko giggled at the notebook and her giggle turned into laughter, "Karoi, you are so dumb! Haha, it would have been a great laugh if the notebook works." Miyuko puts the notebook in her bag and walked out of the girls' bathroom.

She walked upstairs and went inside Ms. Thomas's classroom. She saw the teacher on her computer typing something. The teacher looked at Miyuko and smiled, "Do you feel better now?"

"Oh…yes, much better." _"Especially writing about Karoi's death."_ Miyuko sat down at the front round in the middle where her food was at.

"Those girls, how can they do something like that?"

"They think I'm homosexual." Miyuko answered.

"Well are you?"

"…" Miyuko didn't really know if she was really homosexual, she did found some women attractive but she liked a few fictional males. "I don't know."

"It's ok if you are, everyone is born different. As long as you're happy, I'm ok with it, Miyuko."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked. "Is that something teachers have to do or you just felt badly for me?"

Ms. Thomas stopped typing and paused for a moment. She got up from her seat and walked up to Miyuko. She looked at Miyuko and is no longer smiling, "Miyuko, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise Thomas-san."

"Well…you reminded me of myself, Miyuko-san." Miyuko looked at her teacher shockingly. "I was bullied when I was your age, no one really liked me at school because I was a "weeboo" and that's probably true. I did enjoy a lot Japanese culture and other things but everyone thinks it was pathetic and thinks I like Japan because of anime. But I never even see any anime shows before until now. I was just interest in Japan. I wanted to know more about it by going to Japan. My father told me about it and ever since then I wanted to go to Japan and teach Japanese students. My appearance wasn't all that either, I was actually kind of ugly I admit. I also cared about my little brother so much that I hurt anyone who insults him. I hated to see you getting bully around by those girls like that so I decided to help you around since no one seem to care. Why will I let a person who is like me get push around like that? Miyuko, if there's anyone you want to talk to besides your little brother, come and talk to me. I will always be listening."

"Thomas-san…"

"Please call me Claudia, my full name is Claudia Thomas. Just don't say that in the classroom please."

Miyuko smiled, "Claudia-kun, I am thankfully for talking to you."

"Oh Miyuko, I heard your brother wanted to be a writer right? I have these three good novels he should read, he's in middle school and learning a bit of English right? I hope he enjoys them, you can read them too if you want." Claudia went to her desk and grabbed the three novels. She walked up to Miyuko and gave her the three books named "The Long Walk", "Carrie", and "Bag of Bones". "They are from a famous American horror author named–."

"–Stephen King, who doesn't know him? An idiot doesn't know who the heck Stephen King is."

Claudia smirked, "You are right about that."

The two girls Karoi and Kanon were upstairs to the roof with their lunch, trying to hide from the annoying principal and possibly can get suspension from what she did this time. The girls decided to eat lunch up the top of the roof since there were also no more seats in the lunch area.

Karoi got up from the ground and sighed, "If it wasn't for a fag, we wouldn't be here!"

"Karoi-kun, it's over now. Let's just forget it like it was nothing."

"Huh, are you trying to be good two shoes now, Kanon-kun? I thought you were at my side, not that bitch's side!"

"I'm not! I'm just…it gets a bit repetitive after a while. Don't you feel like every day it repeats itself? We go to school, bully Miyuko, and leave school. Don't you get bored doing that?"

"No, I like things to stay the same."

"And why is that?"

"It's because when it's the same, we have no worries! We are young and free, why don't you live a little?"

"Karoi-kun…" Kanon looked down to herself, "We just need to stop this already. In real life, everything always falls down to the ground and things doesn't go the same. If we keep pushing Miyuko, one day…just one day she'll kill us…literally… Or maybe it'll come back to us when Miyuko is making millions of dollars and we are begging for money. Or Kira doesn't like bullying and he kills us next. I don't want that Karoi, I care about you unlike those other girls and I want our future to be good. Today we push her too far; she's probably planning our deaths and I'm scared Karoi."

"Kanon-kun, you're so scary and think too much. You really think Miyuko would really do something about it? If Miyuko was going to do something, she would have done it at tenth grade. We're seniors now and we can get the hell out of here once we graduate. Kira only kills criminals and whoever is in his way. And Miyuko have to pay to get to college but she's poor as hell so there's no way she'll be making money. Admit it, Kanon, you just think too much."

Kanon smirked, "Yeah you're right, I just think too much."

"Now let's dance around here, nothing would happen!" Kanon got up and watch Karoi dancing around the roof. Kanon's heart starts beating and having a feeling of danger but decides to ignore and have fun with Karoi. "Woo, I feel so free while dancing here. Hey Miyuko, fuck you, you fag ass bitch!"

Karoi was laughing and having a fun time with her best friend until she tripped over a brick that was next to the end of roof and making her fall off the floor.

Kanon looked at her shockingly, "KAROI!" She ran up to Karoi, reaching her hand out to help Karoi but she was too late and saw her best friend falling to the ground.

"KANON!"

Ms. Thomas looked at Miyuko, "Well it almost time to–." She heard screaming coming down and heard a loud bump sound.

"What was that?" Miyuko asked.

A male student ran inside the classroom, catching his breath. "Ms. Thomas, you have to see this! A student is dying here!"

"R-really? Come on, Miyuko!"

The teacher and Miyuko were running downstairs and run to the outside, _"What is going on?"_ Miyuko thought, _"Who is dying out there?" _ Everyone was outside and saw the Karoi's body cover in blood writhing, trying to stay alive.

"H-he…h-he…he…rlp…m…me…" It was Karoi's final words and her body was no longer writhing and left there lifeless.

Miyuko looked at the scene shockingly, _"Oh my god…"_ Miyuko walked back from the scene, her hand covers her mouth and her body was shaking. _"Oh my fucking god…I…I killed her… I really fucking killed her. The notebook is no joke! The notebook is for real! I…I killed her! I also killed that lady! I killed two people! __**I**__ killed them! Dear kami, I…I can't believe I actually killed two people without actually do anything! I killed them with the impossible!"_

Ms. Thomas walked up to Miyuko, "Are you ok, Miyuko?"

"I'm…frightened…"

"I am also frightened too. That was really gruesome scene, I…I never seen a scene like that in real life before. But it's over, Miyuko; it's going to be ok."

"_I can't tell her, I killed her. She'll tell the police about it, I don't want to go to jail because I accidentally murdered her. How should I know that the notebook was for real? I…I should have left that notebook where it was. I should have never picked it up."_

…

Miyuko got her little brother from school and they were back at home but Miyuko still couldn't get the scene out of her head and the fact that she killed two people. Her little brother, Hikaru looked at her worried.

"What's wrong oneechan?"

"One of my schoolmates just died today. They say she accidentally tripped on something when she was at the roof and fell down to the ground."

"O-oh…" He looked down, wished he never asked. "I'm sorry to hear that though oneechan. It must be really scary to see."

"She was my bully anyways." She suddenly said but it mostly said it to herself, "She got what she was coming at the end."

"Um…well I'm glad to see you that you're still here though; I'm going to be in my room ok?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Miyuko grabbed her three novels that Ms. Thomas gave her; she shows the books to Hikaru. "My English teacher wanted me to give you this."

Hikaru grabbed the three books and smiled at Miyuko, "Arigato."

"You should thank the teacher, anyways I had really long day today so I'm going to go play my game today. You'll be good, ok?"

"Yup, have fun oneechan!" Hikaru ran up to his room and went inside.

Miyuko walked upstairs and took her a quick shower. As she was drying herself with a towel, she got a text from one of her internet friends. She grabbed her phone and read the text that Chad gave her.

"Dude, hurry up and play already! U r taking 4ever to play the game! We r all waiting 4 u to play!" – Chad

"Sorry, I had a very long day at school. A girl died and shit."

Another text message appears in front of her eyes. "OMFG REALLY?! HOLY CATFISHES! I think I heard it at the news channel earlier about some girl died at Shigohane high school! Is that ur school?"

"Yeah, that's my school alright. I'll be online any second now, just wait for me, you loser."

"see u there!" That was Chad's last message for the conversation and Miyuko now starts dressing up.

After four hours of playing with her internet friends, she told them she had to lay down because she was getting tired and log off the game. Miyuko collapsed on the bed with the phone in her hand (knowing Chad, he loves to text her after she logs off) and heard the phone beep again. She opened her phone and looked at the text message.

"U know we should all meet each other in real life one day." – Chad

Miyuko smirked, "We should, maybe when I graduate. Well text you later, loser." She put the phone down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"_Even when I was gaming, I still couldn't stop thinking about how I murdered two people though. It kind of made worse."_ She closed her eyes and continues thinking. _"Although that lady was possibly tried to hurt my little brother and Karoi had what was coming to her. They deserved it especially Karoi that bitch. She asked for to get killed since the first day she bullied me. I think she even wanted to get killed. She just didn't expect it to be like that though. Yes…I killed her and I am glad that I did. I'll leave Kanon alive but if she tries to do anything, I swear I'll kill her just like how I killed Karoi. I have the power to kill whoever I want and I even kill my father, my step-mother and my sister. This is great. I always wanted this; I always wanted to live the world I wanted. It will be Hikaru and my perfect life; I can kill whoever tries to ruin it. I can possibly even kill Kira."_

Miyuko smirked to herself, _"Finally things are going how I always wanted to be. Karoi is gone and I am so happy right now."_ Miyuko loses her smile and remembered something, _"I should be going to go see Aina-san, I'm worried about her. I'll leave Hikaru here; I pray he doesn't get hurt while I'm gone." _Miyuko got up from her bed and grabbed her jacket.

Miyuko ran to Aina's home, wondering sick about her. _"I hope she didn't drug herself to death."_ She made to her house and knocked on the door.

"Aina, please open the door! It's Miyuko!" Aina opened the door and has a weak smile on her face.

"Miyuko…so you came after I told you…"

"Yes of course I did! Why would you think I would leave you alone here after all those times?"

"You know, I'm glad to see you. I hate to see the last thing is the ceiling. Please come in, Miyuko."

"_What is Aina talking about, is she on drugs or something?" _She enters inside the house and closed the door behind her. She looked at her aunt worried, "Aina-san, what's wrong?"

"I can feel Miyuko…Kira is here...he's going to kill me… Kira is going to punishment me for what I did all these years."

"Kira is not going to–." She saw her aunt reaching out to her heart and suddenly falling to the ground. Miyuko caught her from falling and saw her aunt's reaction; she saw the shock in her face. "Aina-san, talk to me! What's wrong?! Talk to me please!"

"Miyu…ko…I…I…love…you…" And now Miyuko was holding her lifeless body, she looked at the body shockingly and the tears start running down to her cheeks.

"Aina-san…no…no…please don't die! Please don't leave me here with dad… Please don't make me take care of Hikaru all to myself… Aina…please…don't die…" Miyuko started crying more, her body was shaking and her face was turning a bit red. She was crying of anger and sadness. "Damn you Kira! I hope you die! Damn it, why did you have to kill my precious aunt like this?! You heartless monster! I hope L caught you and sent you to your death! God damn it, Kira! I hate you! I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU! He doesn't know anything about Aina; he just killed her because what she did. After all these memories, she was the only one I had besides my brother in my family and now she's dead because of a heartless bastard. I hate him so much… He could have killed my father, my step-mother, or even my sister but it has to be Aina…"

Miyuko left her lifeless body there and looked at it for the last time, "Goodbye forever, Aina-san…" And she left the precious home of hers for the last time. "I just wished she got better before she died."

…

"_It has been five days since the death note was dropped in the human world."_ Tsukiko thought while the other shingamis was playing cards like they usually do. _"I'll better be going then. If I stay here any longer, I'll be bored to death."_

"Tsukiko, where're you going?"

"I dropped my death note and I need to get it back."

"Just like Ryuk did, I'm starting to think you two did it on purpose. Can't say I blame y'all though. Where did you drop the thing? Did you drop two of them again?"

"No, I didn't. Where else? The human world, have fun y'all." _"I'm thankfully to not be here for a long time." _Tsukiko walks to the giant hole to the human world. Tsukiko opened her wings up and fall inside the hole.

The shingami flies over the dangerous city of Japan, trying to see who the death note owner was this time. _"I just hope it's not another boring human."_

"Oneechan, aren't you sad about Aina-san's death?" Hikaru was walking with his pajamas on to his bedroom with his sister.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm just not crying about it anymore. Don't worry, Aina is with mom now and she's a lot better. I'm going to make her death worth remembering. Now go to sleep, Hikaru. It's way past your bedtime."

"Ok, goodnight oneechan."

"Good night Hikaru." Miyuko presses her lips against Hikaru's forehead and smirked at him. He enters his room and closed the door behind him. Today was storming day and hope nothing life-threating happens.

She enters back to her room and sat down on her desk. "Don't worry Aina; I will revenge your death. Kira is no longer going to kill any criminals like you again; I'll teach him a lesson. I will also teach other people a lesson when they mess with me." Miyuko took out her death note and look at the names she had written. "Some of them were just police officers but I didn't really like how they were treating me so I killed them. I kill criminals who are around here to protect Hikaru but at least I read their past before I kill them and make sure a love one doesn't witness it like I did. I also ended up killing a few schoolmates but only the ones I hated like Karoi."

She giggled. "People will mistake that Kira is doing this and then everyone will think he is also a criminal and then when I found out who is Kira, I'll kill for my own damn self."

"Are you sure about this plan?" She turned around and saw the shingami next to her. She looked at the shingami shockingly. The shingami had black long hair, flat skull face with huge one red eye and grey eye, black human-like lips, (the face looked almost human) a long skull arm and black flesh body, with chains tied around her neck.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you?!"

"I'm shingami, of course. My name is Tsukiko the shingami that you're holding is my death note. "

"T-this?" Miyuko looked at the death note. "Do you want it back?"

"Huh? No, you're the one who picked it up so now the death note is all yours." Miyuko looked at the shingami shockingly. "Do what you like I guess, but I'll be with you until it's your time to die and you the user can't go to heaven or hell. The rest is something you have to find out on your own so until now think as me as an audience of the show. I watch you do things and you pretend you don't see me when you're around with people. No one else can see me except you."

"Wait…so I can use this death note without…being punish or something?"

"Nope, what did you expect kid?"

"_Well this is real life so…I'm not surprise." _"Are you going to help me?"

"God no, I am not your side I hope you know that. But gladly I am in no one's side so like I said I'm only here for the show. Also Kira also has the death note."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean think about it. He doesn't need to be there to kill anyone and he needs a face and name to kill someone. It's kind of obvious."

"That means I can probably found Kira easily then."

"Well…not exactly… They're like everyone person but they also have a shingami on their backs, I could help you but I like to make things harder than it should be. Oh also, if you don't want the death note, give it to someone but I'll have to erase all your memories of the death note including me."

"I'm not really planning to get rid of it, Tsukiko, that's for sure. I will use this death note until I kill Kira for what he has done. He probably didn't just kill Aina but he probably killed people like her. People were innocents and did a crime, but they all had a reason. Aina didn't mean to do what she did, but Kira didn't care. He killed her anyways and now my job is to kill Kira before he takes anymore people like her. I won't allow it and I don't want my brother to feel danger because of him either! Kira does not realize what he is doing is wrong and I must kill him now. Kira is not justice and I will eliminate him once and for all!"

Tsukiko smirked, _"Huh…this sounds like something I will love to stay and watch this time. Maybe I'll bump into Ryuk in this exciting show."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending of the chapter wasn't good, I got tired. It's almost two o'clock in here. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is a new character who will take L's role but…ANTI VERSION! Haha, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was supposed to but I have to work (here comes my excuses) on my Creative Writing essay, have writer's block for some reason (well I guess because of school), also I am thinking of a remake of an old story called "Love the Way You Lie" (if you think this story was bad, check that one out, now THAT was bad), Literature essay that I DON'T want to do, I also have other fan fictions to do and have to deal with my school's shenanigans. I also wanted to write a book about a shy girl like Tomoko from Watamote since I don't see them around and what I truly feel but in fictional way so I am going to be updating a bit slower than I usually did.**

**Also to the user named TheLoyalMutation, I have decided I wanted to continue the second idea but maybe I'll do the original idea on here one day though. And I want to thank TheLoyalMutation for pointing out things that I wasn't even thinking about and thinking "I am so original" and an idea that never came in mind which change almost the whole story (which it is a good thing because it made it better than before). **

**Remember guys, feel free to say anything to the story or any story of mine (it could be bad or good, I accept every opinion even trolls but I would not care for troll comments). If you feel like something is wrong, please do so. Also we aren't going to meet the character I wanted to talk about in this chapter, maybe the next. Well I hope you guys enjoy. See you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or its' characters. I also don't own Code Geass, they both goes to their rightful owners. I own this story, Miyuko and others.**

**Warning: Spoilers about "The Long Walk" from Stephen King.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Letter L before M**

The black-haired shingami grabbed a sugar with pink icing cookie from Miyuko's plate on her desk table and bring it close to her mouth while looking at Miyuko writing her essay on her computer, almost finish typing it.

"You know kid," The shingami bite a piece of the cookie, "I don't think you will make it far."

Miyuko stopped typing her essay and looked at the shingami slightly surprised, "Huh? Why you say that?"

"Well, you said there is world's greatest detective out looking for Kira's ass, what if he notices the difference between the killings? What do you do then, kill yourself or something?"

"Tsukiko…" She looked down at herself. _"How come I never thought of that? I'm so stupid… I wish I could have thought of everything through before doing something like this." _ Miyuko sighed, _"Well…Tsukiko is correct, I won't make it far. Once L notices the difference, he sure comes after me. There's only one thing to do."_ "I know this may sound impossible but…what if I just ask him to help me?"

"Huh, are you sure about that? You're one ticket away from getting caught by L, I'm sure you can come up with better way."

"Yeah, but… L probably already notices the differences and now he is coming after me and if I can just ask him for help or something like that, I'll be ok, right? We both have the same goal and that is caught Kira so why not help him, I can show him about the death note and then…"

"And then what? Get yourself killed too? I can help you out on that one."

"No Tsukiko, I was thinking of making at message video for L, asking him to help me and hopefully he will accept the offer even though he is more of a solo player. It may not be the greatest idea but it's the best that I got so far if I want to continue this. After all, there's no returning, isn't it? Do you have anything else to say, Tsukiko?"

"Well, it's about the death note. You can have someone's name without having to ask the person by making a deal with me to get the shingami eyes."

"Shingami eyes?"

"Yes, if you get me half your lifespan, I'll give you the shingami eyes. It's that simple."

"Um…I'll think about it…"

"Also if someone else touches the death note, they will be able to see me too. I just thought I'll let you know."

"Thanks for the tip, Kiko; I won't let anyone touch it unless needed."

"Now answer me this: if you hate your father so much, how come you haven't killed him yet? You told me that he let his cop friend rape you, that's pretty awful but yet you didn't kill him. How come?"

"Well…" Miyuko took a deep breath, "even if I did kill him…it wouldn't bring mom back. Even if I did kill him…it doesn't change the fact I was raped. Even if I did kill him…it wouldn't change anything but the fact I killed him with my hands. Killing him doesn't do any good; in fact I think that's his way of winning. That means I let him get the best of me. I won't kill him now until I won."

_"__What a weird thought."_ Tsukiko thought. "So...are you going to ask L for help now or tomorrow? You never know when policemen may knock down the door and arrest you."

"I was thinking of tomorrow, I don't have all the things to do this and I was going to ask that one girl in school. She is a fan of L's work."

"You're going to tell her that you're going to try to ask L help get Kira?"

"No, she is not the person I'll tell her about these things and expected help from. She's a cool person though."

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Like always, reading my Code Geass mangas." Miyuko walked to her bed with Volume III of Code Geass in her hand and jumped on it. "I just hope my ship will rise up to the roof soon in the story!"

"Ship?"

She nodded, "Suzaku and Lelouch, my OTP."

"You humans say the bizarre things."

"Nah, it's just me really."

"Didn't you have an essay to finish which it's due on tomorrow?"

She looked at the shingami shockingly, "Shit, almost forgot…"

"This is why you need help from L."

**…**

Miyuko opens her eyes and saw the ceiling once again for who knows what times, she reached and grabbed her glasses. She puts them on and she finally got up from her bed. She walked to her bedroom window and looked outside of the window. _"I hope today L isn't investigating for my ass right now. I need to give him a message to save my butt." _She took a deep breath. _"Looks like it is going to be a grey day."_

Outside of her window, the sky was shade of the color grey; no water drops but possibly will soon. They were graffiti on an abandon building right outside of her the window. As much graffiti shouldn't be on the building, the artwork was breath-taking beautiful. There were different types of flowers on the building, it was colorful.

_"__I always thought that means hope. I guess hope for a better future. I wish I can just sit here and watch that artwork all day, no worries about anything, unfortunately life isn't that."_ Miyuko sighed to herself once again and started walking to the bathroom.

She wore her usual clothing, wasn't thinking to dress to impress anyone in the school. After all, she did kill her enemy and now in peace once and for all.

She went downstairs and grabbed an apple for herself. She made her little brother a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, gladly her step-mother is still asleep so that she didn't have to deal with her shenanigans. Her brother, Hikaru waited for his bigger sister to be finish with the food. When Miyuko was done making everything, Hikaru and her left the house and started walking home.

As they were walking, Miyuko holding his hand as usual, Hikaru looked at his older sister and opened his mouth.

"Oneechan, are we going to see aunt today?"

Miyuko looked at her brother shockingly, not wanting to let the poor kid know his aunt's death. The boy already lost his mother in such a young age, he didn't need to know that his aunt was dead too. "Um…unfortunately no, aunt…moved somewhere far. She called me and said that she was moving, she never told me where but I guess she went somewhere better than here which I'm happy for her."

"Why did she move?"

"I guess she had no choice but to move."

Hikaru looked down at the ground, "I wish aunt didn't have to go, I would have like to go with her if there was an option."

Miyuko forcefully smirked to her brother, "Yeah, me too. It will be better than here but we have to continue our pathway now without aunt."

"Like in the book when Ray had to continue walking without his best friend, Peter?"

She nodded, "Yeah, like that."

**…**

Miyuko enters her school without her little brother and looked around the cheapened hallways. Lockers barely looked decent-looking, messy floor, and few writing of the wall written by the students. Just looking at the appearance of the hallway and the students made her looked like Albert Einstein, even though her views of her own reflection made her kind of vomit in her mouth.

_"__No wonder I need help from L, I go to a school like this. If Kira is a student, he probably goes to nice school. Well, not excellent but surely not like this." _And then an idea popped out from her head. _"What if Kira is really a student? I mean…he kills a certain time from what I seen and research. Maybe I can tell L that in my video or something, I should just write down what I am going to say. I'm not really good at saying what I have to say when I'm nervous."_

She took another deep breath and walked to her locker. _"Maybe I shouldn't think too much about this… It could give me a headache and stress."_ She opened her locker and saw a bucket of nostalgia, pictures of her mother and her brother, there was also her old drawing during high school. _"I remember when I use to draw all the time whenever I get stress and also did covers for Hikaru and Tara. I stopped doing that in junior year, second semester when Karoi's bullying got worst. She used to roll her eyes and ignore me, sometimes throw insults here and there but it wasn't as bad as it was."_

"So this is how your school like?" Tsukiko asked, reminding Miyuko that she had a shingami following her now. "It could be worse; then again I may have not seen worse yet."

"Ms. Galson, no smoking in the campus! Now get inside the building!" Miyuko turned her head, heard the new security guard in the school yelling at a familiar last name student. She saw a girl with medium ash brown messy hair, barely notice dark circles under her sea green eyes, and pale white skin on her normal size body. The girl often wore baggy clothing and hides her body. She was wearing long sleeve white shirt, white hoodie jacket, long black broomstick skirt that reaches past her knees, and black high tops with regular socks.

_"__Is that Tara? I thought she was leaving this school." _Miyuko grabbed her books and closed her locker. She walked to the strange brunette American girl. "Hey Tara, where have you been?"

"I have been out with my family for a while, family issues really. You?"

"Here sadly."

"Yeah I know how you feel, I was growling when I got here. What's up with the security guard over there? I'm pretty sure this shitty school didn't have one before I left, what happened?"

"Well…Karoi died from falling to the ground when she was at the roof of the school; hopefully they now put some fences over there."

"Wait…someone DIED here and I wasn't here? Man, it could have helped my writer's block even though it's awful to hear that someone died although Karoi kind of saw it coming. I could barely write anything for my newest story during those days, it's a tragedy but it is very short. Do you still have artist's block?"

"I guess…it's has been a while since I last draw anything like I guess a year and half. Maybe I can go back drawing again now that Karoi is dead and now I don't have to worry about being bullied anymore."

"Sounds like someone is glad, can't say I blame you though. Sorry I wasn't really a helper to you while you were bullying."

"It's ok; you had other things to do."

"No, I really didn't have other things to do. I should have been there for you, sorry. I guess I was too much of wimp to stand up against the evil witches."

She smirked at her, "Like I said before, it's ok, Tara."

The school bell rung and Miyuko and Tara walked their separate ways in the school. Miyuko arrived to her chemistry class on time as usual and sat down at usual spot. She looked outside of the window with a bright smile to herself, beginning a new life without Karoi's face and seeing her acquaintance, Tara again.

_"__I guess this is god's way of trading, I give him Karoi and he gives me Tara back to school. Ha, I'm kidding, Tara just came here and that's all although that will be cool if that was a way of trading." _

"Miyuko, you better remember about fixing the L problem, I have a feeling that guard is not only here because of that girl's death." Tsukiko spoke. Miyuko sighed at the shingami's words and looked at the teacher walking to the desk.

She notices Karoi's best friend, Kanon was staring at her. Her eyes weren't full of sadness or anger, just neutral now. Kanon had been feeling awful even since Kaori' death, she has missing school for three days straight. She has been crying about Karoi for those days and pray that her best friend will return or a terrible dream and laughs it off. Unfortunately, without Karoi, Kanon was alone in the high school now. No matter how hurtfully Karoi was to Miyuko, to Kanon, she was her very true friend in her life.

Kanon looked away from Miyuko and started paying attention to the teacher. Miyuko looked at the girl blankly. _"Poor Kanon, she looks awful ever since Karoi died. Although, I don't really like Kanon, I don't hate the girl that I want to kill her. I hope she knows that Karoi deserved that and she got what she was coming from bullying me."_

Miyuko sighed for the hundred times in the morning. Today was going to be a long day for the quiet girl.

After break, the next period was physical education; Miyuko went straight to her locker in the girls' changing room and opened it. She grabbed her P.E clothes and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

_"__I never enjoyed changing in public places, it makes me uncomfortable and feels like I always being watched even if there's no one watching in reality. At least I don't have to worry as much anymore."_

She enters to the gym where the male teacher was patiently waiting for boys and girls to come inside the classroom. She looked around and saw Kanon sitting on a bench all alone with her head down. Her short leather black hair covered the girl's face, almost couldn't see her face. Miyuko looked at Kanon, feeling so sorry for the girl and walked up to her.

"Hey Kanon, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm…fine really… Can you sit down with me please?" Miyuko sat down next to Kanon and continuing having eye contact with her. "Listen Miyuko…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For…bullying all those time with Karoi, well I didn't really bully you but I let Karoi bully you and I was wrong for doing that. Before she died…I tried to tell her we should stop, unfortunately she didn't listen and told me I was just worrying or something. Of course I believed her and we started dancing up top of the roof. We were so stupid, I should have known better. I know you may never have a best friend but…seeing your best friend…your only friend falling to the ground is the most horrible things to witness. And I know you're probably thinking she deserved it but…she didn't…"

"And why is that? She made my life almost a living hell at school."

"Well, she only bullied you because she thinks you're homosexual, probably know that already but it's not her fault she thinks homosexuality is bad. It's her parents. Karoi is a good girl and she always believe what her parents says, her parents thinks homosexuality is evil and made her think of that too. Her parents' words got into her head and when she saw you checking out at other girls in gym class, she thought you were nothing but pure evil. I wanted her to stop, I really did, but I wasn't really brave enough or something like that. I wasn't cunning enough to convince her to stop and now…she's gone…"

Miyuko looked at Kanon shockingly, couldn't believe what she was saying. _"I…I am speechless… I feel like shit now for killing her. When I got this, I thought…I thought I will be nothing like Kira but…I killed a girl who believed her parents' words, I guess a good person in the inside. What have I done? I really mess up; I wish I can back in time. Also I made Kanon alone, Karoi was her only friend in the world and I killed her. I feel so sorry for her…"_

"I really miss Karoi." Kanon spoke to herself.

"Kanon…I'm so sorry to hear that… I feel so guilty now… I mean…I thought Karoi being gone will make my life a lot easier but I guess not. I'm sorry that you have to be alone now, but I'm sure someone like you will make another great friend like Karoi out there. How was Karoi like?"

"She was…she was nice… She was always nice to me when it wasn't about you, she gets pretty grumpy when you're in the picture, but she was a great person. I remember when we made each other some cupcake, we got pink icing all over our faces. I hated when we had to go to the church though, she was always…unfitting when we're go there. I also remember when we had a slumber party with your sister Ayako; we didn't mention about you a lot, we were just in our own worlds. I did though ask if you could come but Karoi always give me a dirty look. Karoi may see as a bully in your eyes but she was a wonderful friend in my eyes."

"I am sorry Kanon." _"I mean it Kanon, I am sorry for killing your friend. If only I knew better, if only I was smarter than that."_

They heard the teacher blowing his whistle and saw people in the gym now. Kanon looked at Miyuko. "I'll see you later I guess." She got up and walked up to the teacher.

Miyuko sighed once again.

Miyuko grabbed her decent-looking lunch and apple drink and started walking towards upstairs in the school building during lunch. It was awkward for Miyuko to walked upstairs where Karoi died but she wanted to be alone, feel the wind in her face and just relax like nothing ever happened. She bumped into her locker and started to think about something. It has been so long since Miyuko actually draw something. Maybe that makes Miyuko feel a bit better today. She went up to her locker and grabbed her black stretch notebook. She closed the locker and continuing walk to upstairs.

Shockingly the top floor wasn't lock after that incident, although it would be smart to lock it. She walked inside the roof and looked around. There were now wire fences around edge of the roof finally.

_"__I guess the school principal __**finally **__decided it will be smart to put fence around it, cheap ass principal."_ Miyuko sighed and sat down next to the bench next to the wire fences. She pulls out of the stretch notebook and the working but broken MP3 player she found while walking with her brother one day.

"So Miyuko, what are you going to do? Are you going to write some help sign or what?" Tsukiko asked.

"I need to ask Tara if I can borrow her things to give L a message but I don't know where she is at."

"You could have asked her when you first saw her this morning."

"Yeah but I haven't seen her so long that I just wanted to talk her about things before I can ask her something like that."

"I guess that's reasonable, although what if L declines helping you?"

"Well…I guess it's game over for me huh? I can always try to run away with my little brother, try to survive and stuff. I'll try to until it's over even if it may be stupid."

"Interesting, although remember that girl? About the girl who talked about her dead friend which you killed. You seem sad when she told you about the reason why and other things, how come? Didn't go as you expected to be?"

"Yeah, I expected Karoi to be some evil bitch and Kanon had no choice but to follow but I guess in reality Karoi was a total different person. If…if Karoi didn't bully me, I would have liked to see her in her good side. She seemed to be a good person to Kanon. I regret killing her now… I…I hope L can help me, maybe I can learn something from it. I'm not the brightest person I supposed. Heck…I'm not a genius; I'm just a kid who was able to get straight A's in school."

"Those who admit that they aren't geniuses are the smartest of all."

"I don't necessary believe that but thanks for cheering me up anyways. You are kind for a shingami."

"I have a soft spot for humans."

"I just witness." Miyuko smirked while picking a song on MP3 player. She clicked on a calming song and put the MP3 in her messenger bag. She slowly started moving her pencil on opened stretch paper and begins drawing an image in her mind.

"So what are you drawing?" The female shingami sat down next to her, watching her hand holding the pencil dancing around on the paper, making an image.

"I'm not sure either, but let's find out together." The shingami slowly seeing an image as Miyuko continuing drawing the picture, it was a faceless girl with black long hair around fifteen or older with a black dress looking worried running away something.

Later the image starts growing and there was a girl with chains around, getting hold by ugly-looking slimly monsters against her will, trying to running away and break from the chains.

Miyuko looked at the picture blankly, "Well I'm done, I guess." She heard the door being opened, worried that it may be an adult coming up here. She saw her acquaintance Tara's face and sighed of relief.

Tara smirked, "Relief that I'm not a teacher or anything?"

"Pretty much, I think they definitely don't want us to be here after what happened to Karoi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I have writer's block and I thought being here will cure from it. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to be alone for a while. I was able to draw something though, look." Tara walks over and sat down next to Miyuko.

"It looks great, Miyuko. I see the meaning right in its' ear."

"Really? I just drew it because it was just in my mind."

"Yeah, it means wanting to run away from her troubles. Too much problems around her and she is wrapped around with chains, no escape really, and those monsters are the problem. It looks wonderful as ever, Miyuko, even though you haven't been drawing for a while. Well I better start writing. If this roof can cure from your one and half year of artist's block, it can cure my five days writer's block."

"Miyuko, have you forgotten something?" Tsukiko spoke, making Miyuko remembered

"Oh Tara, can I borrow your microphone and stuff like that? It's really important."

"Let me guess, you need it for your gaming with your internet friends. Geez, if you hang with them so much then you guys should meet each other in real life. How long have you guys been talking?"

"About one year and half really."

"And yet you guys have no idea what your real names or look like? Interesting…"

"We will but now isn't really the greatest time. So will you let me?"

"Sure if you promise me that you guys will actually meet in real life."

"I promise, so you're bringing it tomorrow."

"Nah, I'll invite you to my house with your little brother since I always see you walking to your brother's school, I think it's time we should be talk to each other more than just once a month. I'm not the most socialize person in the world but I do really like talking to you."

"I like talking to you, Tara. What made your family moved to Japan in first place? You guys didn't like America or something?"

"I don't know, we moved here when I was around seven years old so I don't know much. I never really asked why they decided to move to this nation instead but I guess dad's job made him move to here. Not like I hate it here, I like it, I just wish I lived somewhere nicer but it's probably better than America's ghetto. I heard things about America's ghetto and they aren't good."

"I want to see how America is like, a nation full of freedom."

"I remember some parts of America, it's nice over there. Not good or bad but it's just nice. What are you going to do after high school?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to college."

"And then? Study what?"

"Well…I don't know. I don't know what I want to do."

"It's ok; there are people like you who don't know what to do either. You have time."

"What if it's too late?"

"It's never too late, if you didn't know what you want to do in college or whatever, and then you must want to be like everyone else. I guess…do nothing important but live your life, you just don't know it."

"I'm glad I'm talking to you, it's like you have all the answers written down for me. You're really smart even though you barely passing school. I guess getting an A doesn't really make you smart."

"Oh Miyuko, you're smart too. We're just smart in our own way, I guess what makes you smart is doing or saying something coming from the heart."

"Even if it's stupid?"

"Yup."

**…**

At the end of the school day, Tara and Miyuko walked out of the school and walking to Hikaru's middle school. Miyuko picked up Hikaru and they begin walking to Tara's home. Tara's home wasn't too far from the school gladly; it only takes one bus and five bus stops away her home. They made it to Tara's home and walked inside the home.

Miyuko looked around the home; it wasn't gorgeous home but compares Miyuko's home it was a great home to stay in. No broken windows or torn wallpaper, it was regular home but it was good-looking regular home, a place that actually feels like a home than a comfortable public place.

"I'll get you my things that you need from my bedroom, wait here please. My mom or whatever may come up to you guys and talk to you, just warning you." Miyuko nodded and watch Tara walk upstairs in the house.

"Oneechan, is that your friend?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, that is my friend, why?"

"Oh…I just that…I haven't seen you with anyone for a long time."

"Hikaru…" She looked down to the ground, "I know, I haven't been really social person lately, have I? Well now, I'm glad that I have a friend with me. It's not always you and me now."

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad you have a friend now. You always look so lonely when you leave from school to pick me up."

"It's nothing really. Don't worry much about me; I don't want you to be sick or anything because of it."

"I'll try not to."

Miyuko saw Tara with a brown box with the materials she needed, she smirked at Tara. "Thanks Tara."

"No problem, M."

"M?"

"It's your nickname of course, sometimes I do get lazy or tired calling you Miyuko so why not M?"

She smiled, "Ha, sounds awesome, it's right after L."

"Did someone say L?" Miyuko saw a tall brown haired with green man with a bright smile. "My daughter always goes crazy just hearing the letter L!"

"S-shut up dad, I do not!" Miyuko saw Tara blushing all over her face. "This is my dad, M; he always makes fun of me about my interest for L."

"You mean your _love_ for L?

"Dad!" Tara's face becoming completely red as a tomato while Miyuko and Hikaru giggled. "Go away, go talk to mom or something!"

"Alright, I talk to you later pumpkin." Her dad left the room.

Tara sighed and her face was no longer red, "He loves embarrassing me in front of people for some reason."

"I like your father; he seems like a great father."

"Overall, he is. I'm glad that I have a father like him, what about your father?"

"Oh…I don't like talking about him. He isn't really…a father to me. So…what is this love for L about?"

"I-it's nothing! I just think what he does is really cool! I mean he is the greatest detective in the world so…he seems a bit interesting. We have no idea what he even looks like and…it's just amazing what he does. I just like his character and nothing else! I don't _love_ him or anything! How can you love someone when you never even saw their face or hear their real voice? That's just stupid!"

"Tara…you're shaking… You're obviously lying."

"Ok so I like him, who cares? Who wouldn't? But I just like how he does things, ok? I hope he doesn't die because of this Kira case though; I really want him to live. Also someone in the school rumored that there's another Kira since they saw a policeman going to this school and asking questions but I think that is just nonsense. It was just an accident right?"

_"__You mean L already figuring things out at my school? Ah shit, I have to hurry up and ask or else!"_ "I don't know, maybe there is, but what if this Kira is trying to help L?"

"That will be freaking awesome, with the help that Kira and L, they will definitely find Kira right away! I just hope L will be ok."

"So you really do love this L guy, huh?"

"N-no, shut up! It's just that…L…I'll tell you later… I don't want waste your gaming time with your internet friends. Here's my number, I want to hang out with you tomorrow since there's no school." Tara gave Miyuko a piece of paper with her number.

Miyuko ripped out a small piece of paper from a notebook and quickly wrote her number. She handles the number to Tara and smiled at her. "Ok, see you tomorrow I guess." _"That is if I don't get caught by L right away."_

Miyuko was at her room, sitting at her desk, looking at Tara's box. It was seven o'clock and Miyuko has finished everything she needed to do. She hung out with her brother a little bit and did a little gaming with her internet friends earlier. Now she was sitting at her desk, trying to figure out what to do. The shingami was laying down Miyuko's bed, watching what the girl trying to do. The bedroom was completely silence, not even a whisper. She was trying to figure out how to send L the message without getting caught. It was tricking but she hopes that she can figure how.

"How in the living heck am I going to send L a message? Sending him a mail is probably the dumbest things to do, I don't even know where the guy lives and even if I do, it will have my address. I can always ask someone to give it to him but that is also dumb."

"Why not dress up anonymously and tell him or something like that?"

"That can work but I don't have anything to cover myself and plus I'm not the master of disguise." She suddenly had an idea. "Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier? It's so simple and it can easily work!" She turned on her computer and clicked on the internet browser.

"What are you doing?"

"Why not make a video? I can cover my real voice with computer program that I can download and not show my face obviously. Of course, I can make a website for L or I can just simply post a video on a website. Thankfully the internet is invented because I will have no idea what I could do to get L's help without revealing myself. It's the perfect idea!"

"That's good and all but how will he know that this isn't a prank?"

"I can just kill someone but…we have no idea what time L will watch it so… I can just say I'll kill someone at this day and this time. I can make a live video at some popular website; hopefully a police officer or anyone to report to the police office is watching it. I just got to wish for the best. I'm going to write my lines and practice a bit to sound professional and then I'll practice for voice changer. Maybe for the picture to cover my face, I'll use like an….Anti-Kira sign or something since you know I'm against him. I use that as a name for now, I don't have a better name in mind."

"Sounds about legal I guess, I'll just sit here and watch."

Miyuko wrote down her lines and practice her words, seeing if anything needs to be fixed or just remember the words. She starts practicing with voice changer (a robotic voice) and then finally starts broadcasting the video.

"Hello citizens, I am here today to ask the greatest detective in the world which it is L, I am the Anti-Kira. I wanted to revenge Kira for what he has done to my beloved one; his actions must stop for the best or else he will kill another loved one like mines. L, I know I wouldn't come far by myself and we both wish to catch Kira once and for all. I have the same power as Kira has, if you join me, we can both find Kira faster and easier with the information of the power like Kira. You may not believe me, but this is not a prank and I do not wish to kill anyone to prove that this is not a prank by using my power. So L–" As Miyuko was about to close the video, she heard footsteps coming to her room. "Please let me help you." She quickly ends the video and closes everything on the computer.

She heard the door being opened so she turned around and saw her younger sister in the room. Ayako collapsed on the floor as she started to cry in Miyuko's bedroom. Miyuko didn't know how to react to Ayako's strange behavior, her younger sister usually likes to be away from her bedroom and pretends she was invisible unless she needed something or has to. Her sister's clothes were filthy and her make-up was completely ruined. Her skirt was a bit ripped up but can still able to cover her legs and underwear. Miyuko looked at her shockingly.

"What's wrong Ayako?" Obviously, it must be a serious issue to Ayako if she was in her bedroom, out of all places.

"I…he…" Ayako can barely get the words out of her mouth to speak her older sister. "He…hurt me… He did something to me…"

"What Ayako? Who is "he"? What are you talking about?"

"This policeman…he hurt me… I don't even want to go outside ever again…"

Miyuko suddenly realizing who Ayako was talking about, _"So he is raping Ayako now, not just me? God, he is awful! I wish I knew his full name so I can kill him."_ "Is this the first time this man ever touch you?"

"Y-yes, I don't even know his problem is about! I tried to talk to dad but…he wouldn't listen! He's always doing his business with Satomi! He never really cares about us anymore! God, I wish…I wish mom was here…"

"Me too, Ayako… Now, go take a shower. You really need it, if you need anything just come talk to me, ok?"

"Miyuko…" It was first time ever Miyuko heard her sister calling her real name, she always give her insulting nickname for her. "why are you being so kind to me when I treat you like shit? That makes no sense."

"It's because…even though I hate you and you hate me, we're sisters. I'm oldest so I'm supposed to protect you."

Ayako smiled, "I see why Hikaru likes you."

**…**

The very next day, it was finally Saturday, a relaxation from high school's drama and everything. At nine o'clock, Miyuko finally woken up and left the bedroom with her pajamas and glasses. She went down to her sister's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ayako, are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess I just want to be alone right now."

Miyuko nodded, respecting her sister's wish and left her alone for now. She walked downstairs and saw her father watching television about the news in the living room. Her step-mother Satomi was in the kitchen cooking food, possibly only the two horrible couples. The couple did not notice Miyuko at all as Satomi enters the living room to give her father a meal. Obviously they wouldn't think about any of the kids.

She walked upstairs and went inside her bedroom; she put on regular jean pants and black t-shirt. She grabbed and put on her black hoodie and high-tops shoes. _"Someone needs to feed us so I have to done it myself obviously."_

She went downstairs and left the house with her own money and the notebook in her messenger bag. She walked down the street to a store, any store really, as she spotted her friend, Tara. Tara notices Miyuko and waved at her. She walked up to Miyuko and smirked.

"Hey Miyuko, what are you doing?"

"Um…I'm getting food for my family, we ran out food to eat so I'm going to buy us some food while my dad and step-mother watches Hikaru and my sister." She didn't like having to lie to Tara, but she doesn't know she can tell her everything yet. They now just became friends.

"All by yourself? You can hurt being yourself, then again I'm also alone so that kind of irony. Let me come with you." Miyuko and Tara started walking together down to the store.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Um…I have writer's block still. I hate writer's block so I came outside and thought I should go for a walk around the place."

"You shouldn't think about it too much, you can't force yourself to be creative."

"I know but…I want to write but I cannot. I hate having that feeling, it sucks."

"I'm sure it does, but just relax a bit, you'll get something. You always do."

"Have you heard about the video? It's a video about some person called "Anti-Kira" which sounds pretty cool. I think that Kira will end the evil Kira if L accepts the offer."

"You only like the "Anti-Kira" because you think it will save your future husband's life, let's be honest here."

"No I'm seriously; I heard that Anti-Kira has the same power as Kira. That will means if L agrees the case becomes way easier than before. I seriously want L to caught Kira; he killed someone that person's loved. That's really fucked up."

"How did you know this anyway?"

"It's on the news of course, someone found a live video and report to the news or something like that. Everyone is wondering about it, M. I really wish L will accept it, I don't want him to die."

"Why do you care about L so much? He's just a detective."

"He's not _just_ a detective, he is _the_ detective. He is the one that…that…who saved my parents and my lives! There was a crazy serial killer in the house who was about to kill me, I was shit scared when I was little. But then…the police arrived and told me L saved me. Ever since then, the word L has become my favorite letter ever. Without L, the world will be just another word."

"Ha, like I never heard that before."

"Shut up, you know why I like L a lot now. You should feel special because not everyone in the world knows that."

"I'm glad to know that, Tara."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring or whatever but that's all I could come up with. I cannot believe I finish this chapter finally! I could have updated this earlier but I was having writer's block and it was horrible. But thankfully I can continue writing now! Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. In this chapter, I think I showed more of Miyuko's personality. Also I think the next chapter will be the chapter that you will meet this character I wanted to put in.**

**I have so many ideas I want to write for Death Note but never enough time or I just can't write it. Well like I said, please put what you guys think. I listen to every opinion even if they're bad or I just don't like them. Ok bye! (Also I didn't edit so that may be so stuff I fucked up or makes no sense.)**


End file.
